Midgardsormr
Midgardsormr was one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was activated to alleviate overcrowding on the other servers. Its original population consisted of players world shifted from all servers. On June 15, 2005, the populations of the servers were adjusted and Midgardsormr was found to be less populated than other servers. Midgardsormr received world shifts from Shiva, Sylph, Valefor, Caitsith, and Ragnarok Servers. In March of 2010 it was announced that the server would merge with Quetzalcoatl due to both servers being underpopulated. ID Number: 27 Activation Date: June 10, 2003 Deactivation Date: March 22,2010 History in the FF Series Midgardsormr (FFVI GBA), Terrato (FFVI SNES/PS1) Midgardsormr is an Earth-element Summon who appears in Final Fantasy VI, replacing Titan. Midgardsormr appears as a serpent with large, rough brown scales, curled horns, 4 large fangs, red eyes, and a green tongue. It emerges from the ground and unleashes a ring of energy. Midgardsormr's Magicite (remains of an Esper) is found inside a bone carving made by Umaro, a yeti in Umaro's Mines. Presumably, the creature found it somewhere in the mountains north of Narshe. Midgardsormr ' JP, '''Midgar Zolom EN Midgardsormr is a towering snake enemy located in a swamp near the chocobo farm early in ''Final Fantasy VII. It is a sort of miniboss, but it can be rematched infinitely. It teaches the Enemy Skill "Beta". '''Midgardsormr FFXII Midgardsormr is a rare game enemy encounted in Golmore Jungle of FFXII. Midgardsormr [JP/EN PSP, Midgar Swarm (FFT PS1) Midgardsormr also appears in Final Fantasy Tactics as an esper summoned by Elidibus (demon of the Serpentarius Zodiac Stone, located in Midlight's Deep). This non-elemental spell evokes a large serpent, which projects itself towards the sky, dealing damage to those within its vicinity. This esper is unavailable to players or enemies other than Elidibus. Moves: "Earth Aura"- deals Earth-element damage to all enemies (FFVI) "Midgardsormr"- deals non-elemental damage to all opponents in range (Range: 4, Horizontal: 3, Vertical: 3) (FFT) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers HP+30% Level Up Bonus Teaches Quake, Gravity, Tornado Historical Background In Norse mythology, Midgardsormr (properly spelled Miðgarðsormr) was the Midgard Serpent or World Serpent. This was an alternate name for Jormungand (Jörmungandr). Jormungand got the name because it grew so large, it encircled the world of Midgard and bit onto its own tail, forming a giant circle. Midgard (Miðgarðr) is 1 of 9 worlds in Norse cosmology, located in the middle plane of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. It is the world where humans live and is surrounded by an ocean which encircles the world (a concept in many mythologies, including Greek). It was formed from the body and blood of the promordial Frost Giant Ymir. Midgard was connected to Asgard (the world of the Æsir, the Norse gods) by Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge. In Ragnarok, Midgard was fated to be destroyed in the final battle between the Æsir and a coalition of Norse villains, where the land and sea become poisoned by Jormungand's venom, be laid waste to during the battle, and sink into the ocean. Thus, Midgardsormr is a giant serpent which has the world bound in its coils, slumbering beyond the horizons in all directions, and when it awakens, it will destroy the world. Midgard is Norse for "middle enclosure" (often rendered as "middle-garden"). Category:Servers